


A Smile Too Wide, A Smile Too Perfect.

by SleeplessAndHopeful



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon Manga - Fandom
Genre: M/M, gotta git gud at writing fight scenes, hoo boi, sanitized!goggles is a piece of shit, who wanted angst for goggles? no one? oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessAndHopeful/pseuds/SleeplessAndHopeful
Summary: "I didn't want to hurt you, Rider, but I suppose you leave me with no choice. If you're not with me-" He pointed his Hero Shot at Rider- "You're against me."A Sanitized!Goggles fic, based around a bit of headcanon(make that a lot).CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE FINAL BOSS FIGHT OF SPLATOON 2'S OCTO EXPANSION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.





	A Smile Too Wide, A Smile Too Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Rider finds a familiar face... but it too late to save him?

Oh cod-  
That was the voice from Sgt. Sturgeon's walkie talkie.  
It had to belong to the only other figure standing on the elevator.  
Male, maybe about Rider's age. Bright teal tentacles, with lightly tanned skin-  
and cold, dark blue eyes.  
He couldn't- no, he wouldn't- believe his own eyes, had it not been for the goggles perched on the top of his head.  
This was Agent 3. Goggles.  
'Goggles' turned his head to face Rider and Eight in an odd, stiff movement. He looked between them for a second, seemingly studying them for a possible threat level? Rider couldn't tell. His eyes were dull plastic, with none of the warmth that Goggles always exuded.  
The Inkling tightened his grip on his Hero Roller.  
And his grip tightened again when 'Goggles' smiled.  
The blue kid always had a sloppy, lopsided grin that could bring the good out of anybody, even on their darkest of days. For Rider, especially, it was a beacon of hope that he would never be given up, that he was never going to be let down, that he wasn't going to be ran circles around only to be abandoned.  
But this? This was a cruel mockery of it.  
It was too symmetrical, it was too wide, it was too nice- it was too perfect.  
And it was terrifying.  
'Goggles' came closer and closer, still wearing that uncanny grin-  
"Oh, Rider! I wasn't expecting you!"  
The voice was an exact match for the one that came from Sturgeon's radio: high, falsely happy, almost robotic sounding.  
Rider glanced towards Eight in a silent plead for help, and it seemed like the Octoling understood. He clicked his Blaster, aimed a shot at the imposter, and fired.  
'Goggles' hissed as Eight's ink grazed his arm.  
His face darkened into a scowl for a second, before slipping back into that awful smile like nothing happened.  
"You want to do this the hard way? Okay then~!"  
He produced his Hero Shot and hit Eight right in the face, returning him to a nearby spawn point.  
"You're not going to be like him, are you?"  
The question was laced with venom, a promised wrong.  
Rider couldn't let Goggles- the true Goggles- be used like this, a falsity of who he was.  
Apparently, his hesitation was enough of an answer for the imposter.  
"I didn't want to hurt you, Rider, but I suppose you leave me with no choice. If you're not with me-" He pointed his Hero Shot at Rider- "You're against me."


End file.
